These studies are designed to predict changes in the male reproductive system which are expressed as altered biochemistry (proteins) and/or function (fertility). A workable fertilization system using human sperm and animal ova will be developed as a model to test this altered fertility in humans induced by environmental agents. An electrophoresis model discussed in this report will complement the fertilization studies and should provide a means of reducing subtle genetic and biochemical changes to an easily interpretable system.